


Jingle Bells

by bInTheMoon



Series: Five Days of Christmas [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Parents, Baking, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Lee Jeno, Kid Park Jisung, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, kid mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bInTheMoon/pseuds/bInTheMoon
Summary: “It’s for fun, Doie! It doesn’t matter if it turns out ugly.” Taeyong said looking at him, purposely making his doe eyes bigger and shinier.“Fine!” He gave up and was promptly embraced by his husband.“Love you!” Taeyong shrieked and gave him a peck.-------Or: Christmas baking with Dotae's little family
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: Five Days of Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, christmas, the magic time of the year that stopped being magic since a couple of years ago. This is the first of the nct christmas oneshots i'm making this year.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Christmas was coming and Doyoung was stressed. 

Not about Christmas per se. The house was already decorated since December 1 (the maximum he could make Taeyong postpone the decorating) and the gifts were all wrapped and under the fake tree (Taeyong and he would not kill a tree just to decorate the house). 

He was stressed because it was the first time all their kids were going to “help” on the cooking and Taeyong insisted in letting them help on the big sweets and baking. 

“It’s for fun, Doie! It doesn’t matter if it turns out ugly.” Taeyong said looking at him, purposely making his doe eyes bigger and shinier. 

“Fine!” He gave up and was promptly embraced by his husband. 

“Love you!” said man shrieked and pecked his mouth. 

“Whatever.” Doyoung pretended to be annoyed but the other man only had to pout for him to hug him back. “Love you too, I guess.” 

And that’s how he found himself on the situation at hand. 

They decided that this year was special because all their three kids were old enough to help on the kitchen, so they were going to do the whole thing, cookies, gingerbread house and even a cake. 

Currently six-years-old Mark was the oldest and would be the only one to really help with something if it wasn’t for the fact that he was a complete disaster on the kitchen. 

Surprise, five-year-old Jeno could sort of help. He could at least shape the cookie dough without its crumbling. 

Baby Jisung was three and was only there to participate as he was too young to actually help. He seemed happy only pulling the chocolate drips everywhere. 

Ten liked to tease him saying that it would be ironic that two of the three best cooks on the friend group would happen to have kids that were all extremely disasters in the kitchen. 

Doyoung was helping Jeno in shaping the dough as something alike a star when he heard something fall. He looked around to see his oldest pouting and with his lips trembling as he looked at the gingerbread man that he was decorating that was on the floor now. 

“Mister ginger fell and now it’s ruined!” Little Mark eyes started watering and Doyoung was almost reaching for him when Taeyong entered the kitchen. 

“Own baby, that’s okay,” Taeyong took the kid on his arms and bounced him slightly. “Mister ginger can be fixed.” 

“Can he?” Mark said while sniffling, looking at his appa with huge eyes, not so different from the man’s own. 

“Of course, baby!” Taeyong sat Mark on the table next to where Jisung was putting his chocolate drops on the dough. 

Jisung looked at his oldest brother and smiled, giving him a drop. “Here, for you.” 

“What about me?” Jeno asked from Doyoung’s side, pouting. 

Jisung looked at Jeno and seemed to think about it, nodding his head at the end. 

“Okay, I can give one to you, too.” Was his verdict, serious expression on his little face. 

“Yey!” Jeno said and tried to climb the table. 

“Careful.” Doyoung took the kid on his arms and lifted him, going to Taeyong’s side and putting the boy with the other two. 

“Now, look here Markie,” Taeyong cupped the oldest kid’s face who had calmed down from watching his brothers. 

The older man showed the kid his gingerbread man who looked like he had bathed in a rainbow, smudged colors all the way. The kid pouted but looked adorably amazed when he saw his appa clean the cookie with a napkin. 

“Wow, appa!” Little Jeno said amazed, looking at the now clean gingerbread man. “You’re amazing!” 

“He’s new again!” Mark said and took the cookie on his hands, showing to his two little brothers. “Look!” 

Doyoung scoffed and looked at his husband with an amused expression, shaking his head. Taeyong looked back at him with a proud smile, daring him to comment. 

“How amazing your appa is, right kids?” Doyoung mocked and his husband pouted, the big baby. 

The younger man took the man child by the waist and pulled him close, kissing his cheek and watching as he tried to hide his satisfied smile. 

“Yes! Appa is cool!” Jisungie said while bouncing, smiling at his parents. 

“The coolest!” Mark screamed. 

“What about papa?” Taeyong asked the kids, messing up their hair. 

“He’s cool, too.” Jeno said serious and nodding his little head, the two other kids voicing their agreement. 

“I’ll be even cooler now, helping you guys decorate these little men here.” Doyoung said and went to the other side of the table to get the new batch of cooled down ginger cookies. 

“Are you guys ready to decorate them?” Taeyong asked while getting the food coloring and holding it close to the kids. 

“Yes! Yes appa, please!” Mark said excited. 

“We’re super ready!” Jeno agreed with his brother and Jisung clapped his little chocolate dirty hands, looking at his parents with shiny eyes. 

“Are you sure you guys are ready?” Taeyong pretended to get food coloring away from them. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Jisung chanted and his brothers nodded really fast. 

“I think they are, honey.” Taeyong said to Doyoung, big smile on his face. 

“They sure are.” Doyoung went there and sat on the chair that was at the front of the kids, putting the little men down while his husband gave the kids the food coloring, mini spatulas, sprinkles and bottles. 

“What color do you guys want?” Taeyong asked the kids and they started to shout all at once. “One at a time, please. I only have two ears!” 

The kids laughed at the older man while their papa gave them each one a gingerbread man. 

“I want yellow.” Mark said and looked around at the icing colors. “Also, green.” 

“Here you go, baby.” His appa said and passed him the icings. “What about you, Jeno-yah?” 

“Umm,” Little Jeno seemed to think, looking around stressed. “I want the green, no, the purple. Wait, I want red.” 

“Calm down, my baby,” Doyoung ruffled the boy’s hair and gave him the red icing. “You can have more colors.” 

“Thank you, papa!” The little kid gave his papa his cute eye smile and the older men cooed. 

“And you, Jisungie? Do you want the pink one?” Taeyong asked their youngster, smiling at the little baby. 

“Red! And Yellow, and green, too!” The baby said with certainty, making the couple laugh at their adorable little son. 

“Yes, sir.” Taeyong saluted and the kids laughed at him. 

“You’re so silly, appa.” Mark stopped decorating his cookie to say and look up at his dad. 

“He is, isn’t he?” Doyoung laughed and ignored the ‘hey’ his husband said, taking the man’s hand and putting it a little kiss. 

“So are your papa, he’s the silliest.” Taeyong said while laughing and pretending to not be affected by the little kiss. 

“You’re both silly.” Jisung said without looking away from his messy work, as if he was an adult commenting about the weather. 

The adults started laughing, looking at each other with joy before looking back at the three kids who were now talking with each other about their own decorated work, throwing sprinkles everywhere. 

Doyoung was stressed before but now he couldn’t wait to do this little messy fest every year with his perfect little family.


End file.
